Winter
by FlameNight
Summary: Winter one-shot thing...


_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight _

* * *

><p>"Look, its snowing!" Yuki giggled as she twirled around, her coat almost swallowing her.<p>

Zero chuckled from behind her, standing beside Kaname, hand in hand, Zero glanced over at his lover as he watched Yuki with a small smile on his face. Zero squeezed Kaname hand gently. A small smile on his face.

"Dammit, Aido!" A shout came from behind them, they both turned, to see Kain chasing Aido, wipping snow off his face. Aido was giggling, that was until Kain caught and tackled him, shoving his face into the snow.

Kaname smiled as he got an idea, he released Zero's hand and bent down making a snow ball. He backed up a few steps, and threw it at the back of Zero's head.

"Hey!" Zero shouted as he spun around and saw a fleeing pureblood, he bent down grabbed some snow and took off after him. Zero felt a grin spread across his face as he chased the pureblood, he'd never seen the pureblood so carefree, and he liked it.

Zero stopped and aimed for Kaname, he threw...But Kaname ducked and it hit Yagari Toga right in the face. Kaname froze, as did everyone else as they watched the hunter.

Toga reached up and wippped off the snow, ignoring the giggles coming from his lover Kaien beside him. He met Zero's eyes with a glare.

Zero blinked, coughed, and dubbled over in laughter. Unable to control himself any longer, the expression on Toga face...It was just to much, Zero's laughed and laughed. Soon Yuki giggles joined and everyone was on the ground laughing.

Toga strode over to were Zero was and shoved him hard. Right into a pile of snow. Yagari grinned with his hands on his hips, admiring his handiwork. Until, of course, Kaien hit him with a snowball in the he took off, swearing at a giggling Cross the inter time, cursing him becaue snow was going down his jacket.

Kaname smiled, a real smiled thatr lit up his eyes,as he walked over to his lover, who was struggling to get out of the snow. He reached down and pulled Zero up by his arm.

"You know, I think you started this," Zero grumbled half-heartedly as he surveyed the ongoing snow ball fight around them. He glanced over at the innocent looking pureblood.

Kaname shook his head,"No, Aido gave me the idea, therefor, its his falt." Kaname said firmly, trying, but not succeeding to sound derious.

Zero snorted as he whacked Kaname on the back of his head."Of course, its never your falt right?"

"Right."

Zero sighed and shook his head, a small smile tugging at the courners of his mouth. It was impossible for him to even _act_ made at Kaname.

Kaname jumped when a snowball hit him in the back, he glanced at Zero who was smiling over his shoulder. Kaname turned around and saw a giggling Yuki holdin two snowballs in her hands. Her face was flushed with the cold and laughter.

Kaname took a threatning step towards Yuki, Yuki squeeled and took of running in the oppiste direction, hair flying wildly behind her. Kaname started to chase her, but it seemed Keian had other plans as he jumped out from behind a tree, where he he was still hidding from Toga, and whispered something in her ear. Yuki smiled and nodded, taking after Cross, a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Shiki sat on Takuma's lap, drinking hot chocolate. Takuma leaned forward and rested his chin in Shiki's shoulder. Laughing as he watched Kain get pelted with snowballs by Aido. He tilted his head and pressed a quick kiss on Shiki's cheek.

"I love the snow," Takuma sighed happily.

"Mmmm," Shiki purred in agreement as he nuzzled deeper into Takuma's arms, a content smile on his face.

"Great," Zero shivered as he sat next to Kaname on the ground. "I'm freezing!"

"Really," Kaname purred, leaning into nip at Zero's neck. "Well, I can certinally warm you up..." Kaname grabbed Zero hand and yanked him towards his room. Ignoring the knowing looks of everyone around them.

A few hours later, Zero was quite warm indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here I am, starting another fic even though I'm already working on one. Oh well, at least this ones only going to be about five of six chapters. And its a happy sort of Christmas one.<strong>

**I hope you enjoy this first chapter, feel free to review!**


End file.
